1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automobile safety seat for children and, more particularly, to a seat having a pivotally detachable safety bar and double air bag protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,962 issued to P. Meeker on Feb. 5, 1980 relates to a rigid support and restraining stand for an infant car seat having opposed legs pivotally mounted to the seat. A bight member is connected to the opposed legs by associated rod members. The rod members and legs form an acute angle whereby the bight member firmly grasps the front edge of the auto seat when the infant car seat is in a rearward facing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,900 issued to J. Coult on Aug 5, 1980 discloses a safety seat with interconnecting legs and a frame structure which is removably mounted to a vehicle passenger seat. The seat is mounted to the frame by a rotation mechanism adapted to an intermediate structure. A hydraulic cylinder is used as a deceleration mechanism to retard rotation of the seat upon application of external forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,122 issued to J. Kain on Feb. 4, 1986 relates to an automobile booster seat having a unitary seat portion, upwardly extending sidewalls, and a tubular frame above the sidewalls. The seat is provided with an outer channel for accepting an automobile seat belt so as to maintain the seat firmly against the automobile seat when the seat belt is secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,456 issued to K. Kassai on Dec. 30, 1986 discloses a children's automobile-mounted safety seat having a body support with a seat portion, a base, and reclining adjustment members for adjusting the angle of inclination of the body support portion. A journal shaft connects the seat portion to the base and is positioned in a cavity located in the base.
It is well recognized that safety standards with respect to automobile design are increasingly more stringent. By the end of the decade, every automobile manufactured in the United States will come equipped with both driver's and passenger's side air bags. In a similar manner, more attention is also being paid to new and improved designs for child safety seats which attach to existing automobile seats.
Apparatus such as those disclosed in the above identified patents all address, in various embodiments, ways of improving the securing means by which a child booster seat is mated with an existing automobile passenger seat. However, all of those devices employ passive restraint systems (i.e. seatbelt mechanisms) by which the child is protected from injury upon a collision. In contrast, the present invention attempts to duplicate, in a child's vehicle booster seat, the protections afforded by newer automobiles by including strategically located air bags within the seat itself in order to better protect the upper and lower extremities of the child.